Kokoro Hiden
by narutoniue
Summary: It is a week before the chuunin exams. Sarada Uchiha is feeling pressure to perform well, as she wants to stand out and make known her dream to become Hokage. However, Boruto Uzumaki has stepped up his game since the battle with Momoshiki. This story continues past BORUTO the Movie.
1. Chapter 1: Under Pressure

**Chapter 1: Under Pressure**

The sun was only beginning to rise, but in the forest, a girl with short dark hair and glasses trained.

It was six months since Momoshiki's attack on Konohagakure. Due to the damage from the attack, the main stadium that held the chuunin final stage of the exams had to be rebuilt. Three weeks ago, it was completed. And last week, Sarada Uchiha along with her teammates Boruto Uzumaki and Mitsuki had passed part two of the exam – and without cheating.

Sarada initiated her Sharingan and located the spots where she set up chakra-based traps. Using the fine chakra control she learned from her mother, she demolished each trap. Heading back to the center of her training set-up, she glanced at the timer.

"Still too slow," she murmured to herself. She sat down, and glanced up at the sky that was now shifting to its daytime blue. The same blue as Boruto's eyes.

Sarada blushed and lectured herself for being so silly. However, her thoughts turned to the team exam. Boruto had changed. Well, he was definitely still an overconfident loudmouth, but he didn't complain anymore of the Hokage title and encouraged Sarada to pursue her dream of becoming Hokage. He diligently trained now too. During the exam, he generated 10 Kage Bunshin, an upgrade from the 4 he generated during the last exam. And his Rasengan had improved too – it was now larger, and he was able to integrate water nature into it. While Boruto was always considered a talented ninja, his progression was moving forward at a scary rate now that he actually worked hard.

Sarada sighed and wondered what she could do to improve to that level. Her mother had taught her most everything she could regarding chakra control, though she was still learning all the ins and outs of medical ninjutsu. Now that her Sharingan was activated, her father had been stopping by more frequently to train Sarada, but she knew he was also helping Boruto train as well.

Sarada headed back home, her stomach was rumbling. She needed to eat breakfast. Sakura was already in the kitchen cooking up some eggs and rice.

"Good morning, Sarada. Training again?"

Sarada nodded, and sat down at the table silently.

"Sarada, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I'm worried about the upcoming final examination round."

"Eh? Shannaro, you'll be fine. You have my strength and your father's Sharingan. You'll impress the judges with no problem."

"But someday, I want to be Hokage. And I need to be on top – I need to do more than satisfy the judges. I need to stand out."

Sakura looked kindly down at her daughter. "Hearing you say that brings back memories."

"?"

"Naruto used to say the same things when we were younger. And he HAS achieved his dream. If you believe in it and work hard, I believe you can accomplish your dreams. Naruto made true on his promises more than once." Sakura had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Mama?"

"Hehe, it's nothing."

Sarada sat silent for a moment. "Mama, how did the Nanadaime do it? I feel like I can't just ask him, since he's busy with Hokage duties."

"Why can't you, Sarada?" A voice came from the hallway.

"Papa!"

"Even if he is busy, that loser will take the time to talk to you, since that is who he is." Sasuke grabbed a slice of toast and headed out of the kitchen.

"Papa, where are you going?" She knew he would be leaving later today for a mission so he could ideally be back in time for the last round of the chuunin exams.

"Boruto wanted to show me something this morning before I left. I'll be back shortly."

Sarada heard the front door close. No, it wasn't that she lacked confidence she could do well at the chuunin exams. However, she knew it would not be easy, especially is she were to be slotted against Boruto, who was even more so now heralded as a prodigy after defeating Momoshiki. Not to mention he had the legacy of the Yondaime and the Nanadaime coursing through his veins. She herself was a Uchiha, but it was a clan known through stories as cursed.

Suddenly, Sarada didn't feel hungry anymore. She got up and left, ignoring her mother's calls out to her. She needed to go anywhere – anywhere she could get away from her thoughts.

Naruto was headed home after a long day of the usual duties at the Hokage's office, not to mention all the other events his Kage Bunshin helped out with. It was already dark out. Naruto sighed.

Suddenly, he felt a presence. He turned around and saw a small figure standing in the shadows. The figure slowly moved out, her face now visible.

"Sarada?"

Naruto then noticed the expression on Sarada's face. It was one he recognized, one he saw in the mirror when he was young.

"Nanadaime, do you have a moment?"

Only Naruto could understand what Sarada was feeling.

Naruto gave her a smile. "Sure, Sarada, what do you want to talk about?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Conversation

**Chapter 2: A Conversation with the Seventh**

Naruto and Sarada sat on top of the Hokage mountain, looking over Konohagakure. Naruto glanced at Sarada. Despite her physical similarities to Sasuke and her anger issues like Sakura, Sarada was different from her parents. Much like Boruto was different from him.

"Nanadaime, Papa said to ask you about your past…how you got strong and became Hokage." Sarada clenched her fist and looked at Naruto with determination in her eyes. "My dream is to become Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't expect this from Sarada. Neither Sakura or Sasuke had ever seriously wanted to become Hokage.

"What inspired this wish to become Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Sarada cheeks reddened slightly. "That time when I went with you to find Papa. I realized something. Bonds are not simply through our DNA or what is classically considered family or friends." Sarada paused. "You made me realize how we all have connections. And I want to protect those connections we have for the entire village."

Naruto smiled. In truth, Sarada had much better intentions that he originally had for wanting to become Hokage. Initially, he had wanted to be acknowledged, to have people not look at him with hate in his eyes. Soon, his view changed, and he wanted to protect everyone.

"Well, you just need to work hard and not give up." Naruto grinned a wide smile.

"I feel like the odds are stacked against me, though." Sarada crossed her arms over her knees and leaned her chin on her arms.

"I wouldn't discount the fact that you are the daughter of Sasuke, who helped save the world, and Sakura-chan, a renowned medical ninja with super-strength."

"That's exactly why I feel that it's a problem. I still hear people talk how Uchiha's have wrecked havoc on the world. That they have a legacy of causing trouble, even how Papa caused trouble for this village." Sarada looked sad. "And everyone keeps focusing on Boruto, especially since the battle with Momoshiki. How he's your son and the grandson of the Yondaime, and that he is a talented ninja and a genius."

Naruto thought back to how he told Sasuke that Boruto was more like him. In some ways, he was. Boruto was one of the top students at the Ninja Academy. He had the legacy of having a grandfather and father as Hokage. And learning new ninjutsu came easy to him. Even though Boruto had worked hard to learn the Rasengan, he was still able to also immediately add wind nature. Boruto was extremely talented, unlike Naruto when he was Boruto's age.

Naruto looked at Konohagakure, shining below. "In truth, Sarada, I was the worst student at the Academy."

Sarada looked up, surprised.

"I failed the exam twice, because the test always consisted of creating a bunshin."

"A bunshin?" Sarada was shocked. "But kage bunshin is your signature jutsu."

"Yes, but I had to work hard. I spent hours studying the technique. I often used to goof off, for attention, much like Boruto. But I was an orphan, and back then, the villagers hated me because I was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki."

"But you are the Yondaime's son! How could they-"

"No one knew I was the Yondaime's son. As Konoha's Yellow Flash, he had a reputation with enemy countries. My birth was kept a secret from almost all the villagers. When he and my mom died that night I was born, the Sandaime thought it would be safest to keep my lineage a secret." Naruto grinned. "That's why I'm Naruto Uzumaki and not Naruto Namikaze."

"Your father was one of the best at the Academy. He was heralded because he was an Uchiha. Despite their transgressions, the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan are well known in other countries. Sasuke was labeled a genius and talented. I was determined to become better than him." Naruto chuckled. "And despite my lineage, I didn't have innate talent. I guess talent skipped a generation. Everything I did, I accomplished through hard work. And with hard work and being true to myself, I was able to shed the shadow of being Kuruma's host and gain the respect of the villagers."

Sarada looked at Naruto in amazement. She had seen his strength. But the story of how he got there was one she had not known. He was hated and not considered a prodigy. But here he was, the Nanadaime Hokage, highly respected by all the villagers.

Sarada smiled. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled widely and patted Sarada on her head. It was a comfortable feeling that left Sarada feeling much better. She was determined to work hard so she could become Hokage.

It was a day before the final round. Sarada was hanging out with Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin at the Burger Shop.

"If we face each other again, Shikadai, you better watch out."

Shikadai sighed. "You're not going to cheat again, are you?"

Boruto groaned. "I'm sorry, okay? How many times have I apologized to everyone? And no, I am not going to cheat. I'm done taking shortcuts."

Sarada sat quietly, thinking about what she would need to do if she faced any one of them. Shikadai was smart like his father, and would know she would use her fine chakra control and the Sharingan. She would have to either end it quick or outwit him, which she had her doubts she could do. Inojin could be tough, but Sarads felt that she had an advantage. Boruto..

"Sarada?"

Sarada snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Boruto was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Sarada blushed and looked down at her food. "Of course I am fine. I'm just focusing on tomorrow." She gave Boruto a smirk. "I wouldn't be too overconfident, even if you did help defeat Momoshiki."

Boruto looked serious. "Of course I won't be overconfident. There is a bunch of seriously talented ninja in this final round. I-"

"Boruto~!" A trio of girls sauntered up to the table. "We want to wish you luck tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks." Boruto, as the Hokage's son, was used to the attention. A group of giggling girls was nothing new.

Sarada felt her eye twitch slightly. Ever since that battle and the growth of Boruto's maturity, girls were giving him even more attention than usual. Though Boruto was oblivious to it, or decided to ignore it.

One of the girls glanced at Sarada. "Hanging out with the boys again, Sarada?"

Sarada was annoyed. She was friends with ChoCho, who was not very popular among the girls due to her eating habits. Otherwise, yes, most of her friends were boys. She couldn't help that she grew up playing with Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin. Their parents were all good friends.

"Ever think about getting contacts, Sarada? Those glasses do nothing for you."

Sarada felt her hand immediate go to her glasses. Why were these girls picking on her all of a sudden?

Boruto stood up and faced the girls. "Hey, we're trying to eat here. And we have an important test tomorrow. Can you please let us concentrate?"

Oblivious to the underlying meaning, the girls just nodded and giggled as they left.

"Girls are troublesome," Shikadai muttered.

"Hey, Himawari is not troublesome!" Boruto suddenly thought back to the day his dad became Hokage, and how Himawari got angry over a ripped stuffed animal. "Well, most of the time."

Sarada glanced at Boruto, as he continued to talk with Shikadai and Inojin. Even though Boruto still didn't express his feelings clearly out in public, Sarada couldn't help but feel happy. _Thanks, Boruto._


	3. Chapter 3: The Day is Finally Here!

**Chapter 3: The Day is Finally Here!**

It was the day of the final round. Boruto stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom as he lay on his bed. He thought back to last week when he met with Sasuke.

" _Sasuke no Occhan, I want your opinion on something I have been working on." Boruto said._

 _Afterward, Sasuke frowned. "It has holes. It is not a perfect defense."_

 _Boruto nodded. He had a feeling it would not be perfect. He sat contemplating what he could fix about the jutsu's weakness._

" _Of course, normally, the jutsu would be fine against many opponents." Sasuke continued._

 _Boruto eyebrows knitted in frustration. "But not all."_

" _You are a strong shinobi, but you are also still young. I believe you have the capability of coming up with a solution. However, right now, you are still developing your skills."_

Boruto glanced out his window as the sky became a bright daytime blue. He had dedicated himself at training hard. The battle against Momoshiki and Kinshiki opened his eyes, and gave him a new level of respect for his dad. Even though he had shed the label of a cheater among most of the villagers, he hadn't been able to shed the other label – the Nanadaime Hokage's son.

After the battle, no one was shocked to hear Boruto dealt the final blow to Momoshiki. His father was a hero, so it was not surprising his son was also a hero. And the whispers that he would undoubtedly become Hokage one day like his father and grandfather grew stronger.

Boruto rolled to his side, slightly annoyed. When it was announced that Naruto would become the Nanadaime, Boruto was thrilled. His father's dream was to become Hokage. But then he saw what it involved. At first, Boruto rebelled against how little time Naruto now had for his family. However, he realized it was not all politics and sitting behind a desk, filing paperwork. One dedicated himself to protecting everyone in the whole shinobi world, even if they were complete strangers or didn't even have a bond to you. And not everyone could easily do that.

However, Boruto had no interest in such a position. Yes, his father and grandfather were Hokage, but did that mean he was bound to fulfilling the role as well? Even though he told Sarada and Mitsuki he has no desire to become Hokage, it was a bit more difficult to announce that to the villagers who would randomly come up to him and thank him. In truth, he hated the idea of being bound to a title and having his decisions dictated by that title. That's why he yearned to be like Sasuke, a shinobi who was not bound by any set rules but still helped protect the village from the background.

There was a knock at his bedroom door. Boruto sat up. "Yes?"

The door opened and Naruto peeked his head in. "Boruto, you should be getting ready."

"I know."

Naruto paused. Even though he said he would be a better father, he had to admit that it was tough to know everything a father should be. He had father figures with Umino Iruka and Jiraiya, and even had the chance to battle alongside his father, Minato Namikaze during the Fourth shinobi War. But the small day-to-day matters were something Naruto, who grew up without parents, was clueless on. He sensed that Boruto was troubled regarding something for some time now, but he didn't know how to broach the subject.

"I need to head out early to meet with the other Kage beforehand and discuss some matters, but I wanted to wish you good luck today." Naruto grinned his wide smile. "I'll be watching from the Kage booth. Do your best!"

Boruto smiled back. "Thanks, Dad."

Sarada sat at the kitchen table with Sakura and Sasuke. As promised, Sasuke arrived home late last night so he could be here to watch Sarada at the finals. Sarada wanted to ask about the mission, but she knew a lot of the stuff her father did was classified and top secret.

"So, Sarada," Sasuke began. "Do you feel ready today?"

Sarada stared at her food for a moment before replying. "Yes, Papa, I'm going to do my best."

Sasuke looked at his daughter. Sakura had mentioned that Sarada was considered one of the best shionbi in her age group, and some even evaluated her a notch above Boruto. However, that was before that battle 6 months ago. Back then, Boruto didn't even try. But now…

Sasuke could relate to the fear of watching someone's unprecedented rapid growth. _Naruto, your son is more like you than you think._ Sasuke never wanted to become a jounin leader, but he enjoyed having Boruto as his student. However, right now, his priority was his daughter.

"Remember, Sarada, you do not have to win the finals to be promoted to chuunin. It's the skills you display during your matches that help shape the judges decisions."

Sarada looked at him with surprise. Was this her father's way of giving her encouragement? Sarada couldn't help but feel a smile form on her lips. "Yes!"

"We'll be watching you from the stands." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Mama, Papa."

Naruto arrived at the Kage meeting. Everyone was seated around the table.

"Let's begin today's meeting," Naruto began after removing his Hokage hat.

"Hopefully there won't be any interruptions at the final round this time," the Godaime Raikage, Darui stated.

"Our borders are secured and are under heavy surveillance. There should not be a problem this time." Naruto responded. He then paused. "However, there is another matter I feel needs to be discussed."

The Kage turned their attention to Naruto.

"I have had Sasuke keeping an eye out on the Land of Frost. While it suffered damage during the Fourth Shinobi War, Shimogakure has finally returned to a stable state and its people have comfortably resumed their daily lives. However…" Naruto frowned. "Sasuke sensed a false atmosphere there when he last visited. The area has many regions not well documented due to the nature of the landscape and weather. Sasuke found a small collection of weapons in an isolated cave."

"Shimogakure has never been known for their shinobi," the Yondaime Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, spoke up. "They live in a region with few resources and have relied heavily on supplies from the surrounding regions."

"Did Sasuke find evidence of an army?" The Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, asked.

Naruto shook his head. "We suspect Shimogakure may have or is forming an alliance with nearby towns Yugakure and Otokagure, and using leftover resources from Madara's lab in Sangaku no Hakaba to mount a rebellion."

"Did we not clear out and destroy everything in that hideout?" Darui demanded.

"We did a thorough job of destroying that hideout." Naruto agreed.

"However, given this is Madara we are talking about, there may be hideouts we missed." Gaara finished.

"Then we need to cut this off before it develops into something," the Rokudaime Mizukage, Choujyuurou, concluded.

"I have instructions being sent to your surveillance teams right now. There is no need to cause widespread panic," Naruto continued. "Still, we will need to be on alert."

The other Kage nodded.

At the stadium, Sarada found Boruto and Mitsuki.

"The day is finally here!" Sarada said cheerfully.

"Hmm!" Mitsuki agreed. "Boruto, Sarada, let us all do our best."

Sarada grinned. They she noticed Boruto didn't say anything.

"Boruto! Why are you not excited?" Sarada lectured.

"Ah, sorry, Sarada." Boruto looked serious. "I was just thinking about some strategies."

Sarada was surprised. Boruto was a skilled genin, but often he ran ahead and did his own thing. He had displayed much better teamwork in the past months than before, but to hear him seriously thinking about strategy was something new. Maybe training with her father had more than one positive influence on his skills.

Boruto then grinned. "Let's do our best!" Team Konohamaru exchanged high fives.

"Genin, line up!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied.

The final round was about to begin.

 _Author's Note: Thank you for your feedback. I do plan on having detailed battle rounds where I will expand on the young genin personalities and skills. As a result, there may be a longer delay until the next chapter is published as I conduct some background research. 3 Hotaru_


End file.
